


A to Z

by Anonymous



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty six moments that Roger and Nole shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written several months ago, most part in Chinese and a small piece in French. I try to translate it into English and hope I haven't strewed it up. Not native speaker. Not beta'd. Pls ignore all the mistakes.  
> 中文版http://sunny0421.blog131.fc2blog.us/blog-entry-180.html

Amour  
They watched Paris, je t'aime together during Roland Garros in 2010.  
"Paris is so romantic that even vampires fall in love." Roger said.  
"Absolutely right," Novak replied with a smile on his face and kissed the defending champion tenderly.

Basel  
-Will you join in the Swiss Indoors Basel this year?  
-Sure. How can I miss your hometown tournament?  
-Okay. Then I’ll wait for you in the final.

Cake  
Cream on the cake disappeared mysteriously.  
"Hey, Roger, you can't use cream like this--"  
Now, you know where it has gone.

Draw  
No way! Always the same side! Novak lowered his head sadly after seeing the draw.

Eagerness  
The stadium became empty after the final, except the locker room where came breathless gasps and moans.

Français  
Novak was learning Frence. He walked to Roger with a French book in his hand and pointed at one word: "How to conjugate this verb?"  
"Je t'aimais. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai. "

Gillette  
Novak watched Roger's Gillette commercial on TV and bought a new shaver immediately. Next mornings, he shaved just beside Roger, who was brushing his teeth and didn't pay attention to him.  
Why doesn't him touch my face? Novak thought disappointedly.

Hamlet  
Novak stood on the balcony, murmuring something to himself: "To be or not to be, that’s the question."  
"Don't be such a drama queen. It's not the first time you've lost in PlayStation games against Andy. Come and sleep now." Roger called from the bedroom.

Imitation  
Novak showed off his new blonde wig in front of Roger and imitated Maria's voice: "Hi, I’m Maria Sharapova. Do you like my hair?"  
"I prefer you being…just you." Roger answered.

Joker  
Novak put all of the rest cards on the table and said, "I have a joker. I win."  
Roger replied, smiling: "No. It's me who have the Djoker."

King  
Roger, you'll always be number one in my heart.

Lube  
"It's your turn to buy the lube." Roger reminded Novak when he came back from practice.  
"But I’m tired." Novak protested.  
"It’s fine if you don't go. Not for me anyway." Roger shrugged.  
Novak went out reluctantly after some inner struggles and deep breaths.

Match points  
History always repeats itself. Roger got two match points but failed to convert neither of them. Again. He went to the net, shook hand with Novak and heard his opponent whisper the most reassuring words "I love you".

Nole  
Novak talks so much that it seems nothing in the universe could make him quiet. Only Roger knows the magic word to stop him.  
Nole.

OCD  
Novak has developed OCD : He can't fall into sleep unless he gets goodnight kiss from Roger.

Photo  
We should take a photo of ourselves every year. When we grow old, they will tell us how long we've been around each other.

Quiz  
-How many Grand Slams has Lleyton got?  
-Two.  
-Andy?  
-I know he'd like to win the first for British tennis in, what is it, like 150,000 years? But he hasn't got it yet.  
-…I mean Roddick.  
-One.  
-Me? (big smile)  
-Three?  
-…

RF  
Novak complained RF logo was ugly, but he didn't stop Roger when the latter drew the logo on his waist.

Secret  
Roger and Novak dislike each other, which is an open secret.  
Roger and Novak are actually a couple, which is a real secret that nobody else knows.

Treat or trick  
On Halloween, Novak stepped into Roger's way with a weird wizard hat on his head and said: "Treat or trick!"  
Roger put his hand into the pocket, but it was empty, so he gave Novak a kiss instead.

Unreadable  
Novak can easily know what Roger is thinking about judging by his facial expressions.  
Roger has a poker face? Totally nonsense.

Victory  
The most glorious victory Novak has ever achieved: winning Roger's heart.

Washing  
"The one who wins the title should do all the washing next week!" Novak announced the night before the final.

X'mas  
"Novak, couldn't you afford a Christmas present with all the prize money you ear…?" Roger stopped himself mid-sentence since he saw Novak walked into the room. Naked.

Youth  
-You remind me of the days when I was younger.  
-Can you mourn your green days later? Just move ok?

Zero  
3, 2, 1--  
-Happy new year, Novak.  
-Happy new year, Roger. For this year and all the years we will share together.


End file.
